


Just Concede And Give In To Your Inner Demons Again

by LahraTeigh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Kihyun and Hyunwoo are like the parents, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Protective Yoo Kihyun, Sleep Walking, i don’t know, or is it something spiritual?, protective Son Hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Changkyun knows how to freak out everyone in the dorm.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M & Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Just Concede And Give In To Your Inner Demons Again

A scream echoed in the house. 

Kihyun startled awake, shooting straight out of bed, tripping over his blanket as it wrapped around his legs. 

“Changkyun.” He mumbled to himself, running to the other room. 

The light was already on as Jooheon and Minhyuk were staring at the youngest male, who was standing in the corner of the room, his back turned to them. 

“What happened?” Kihyun asked the two.

The two shrugged.  
“We have no idea. He started crying. He was punching himself in the chest saying weird stuff.” Jooheon frowned.

Kihyun scrunched his eye brows.  
“What kind of weird stuff?” He asked. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk looked to each other.

“He said...”things like to be around me when it’s dark.”” Minhyuk whispered, looking to Changkyun who was still in the corner of the room, still crying, still punching himself in the chest.

Kihyun sighed, walking over to the youngest.  
“C’mon, Kyunnie. Let’s get you back in bed-“ As Kihyun put a hand on Changkyun’s back, the younger screamed, causing his Hyungs to jump back in surprise. 

“Chankgyun!” Kihyun yelled, worriedly.  
“Changkyun, wake up!” He called again when the younger gave no sign he had heard. 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok ran into the room.

“What the hell?” Hoseok whispered, walking over to the youngest. 

“Don’t touch him!” Kihyun said as Hoseok reached out to put his hand on Chngkyun’s back. 

Hoseok frowned, but withdrew his hand. 

Hyunwoo walked over to them, telling everyone to move back.  
“Changkyun. Changkyun, can you hear me?” He asked. 

Changkyun stopped crying, slowly turning to face Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smiled.  
“What’s wrong, kid?” He asked softly, stepping closer to the younger. 

“Things like to be around me when it’s dark.” Changkyun mumbled. 

The hair on Hyungwoo’s arms stood up, but he forced a smile anyway. 

“It was just a nightmare, let’s get you back into bed.” He smiled.

He shooed Kihyun and Hoseok out of the room.

“Jooheon, Minhyuk, get back into bed.” 

The two nodded. 

Hyunwoo helped the youngest back into his bed.  
“You alright?” He asked. 

But Changkyun didn’t reply, he laid down in his bed, falling asleep. 

The leader frowned, kissing Changkyun before leaving the room, turning off the light as he left. 

Kihyun was pacing outside the bedroom door, biting his thumb nail.  
“What happened? What was that?” He asked, panicking. 

Hyunwoo gave Kihyun a reassuring smile.  
“Must just be night terrors, Ki. He’ll be fine.” 

Kihyun sighed, nodding.  
“Yeah, your right. But, that was so freaky.” He whispered. 

Hyunwoo nodded, kissing the younger Male.  
“It’s alright now, he’s asleep.” 

Kihyun nodded, looking into the room. Giving one last look at Changkyun as he walked away from the door.  
“Night terrors.” He says to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this it literally my daughter every single night. She says such freaking stuff. So I needed to write about it. 
> 
> I found my daughter in the corner of her bedroom last night, telling me how things like to be around her when it’s dark. 
> 
> So here I am. Pushing my creepy experience onto Changkyun.


End file.
